1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to stock kits which convert a traditional rifle into bullpup configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally rifles using detachable magazines are configured so that the action of the firearm and the ammunition magazine are located in front of the trigger. Rifles configured so that the action and the magazine are located behind the trigger of the firearm are referred to as “Bullpups”.
Rifles in a bullpup configuration offer several advantages over the more traditional rifle configuration. One of these advantages relates to barrel length. A bullpup having the same overall length as a traditionally configured rifle will have a longer barrel. This is due to the positioning of the action closer to the rear end of the buttstock. Longer barrels are typically associated with increased accuracy and better external and terminal ballistic performance.
While the action and the mounting position of the ammunition magazine are moved towards the rear end relative to the buttstock, the position of the trigger stays relatively the same. This requires a new mechanism to place the trigger and the sear of the firearm's action into operational communication.
In certain instances, end users of more traditional rifles may desire to alter the appearance and functionally of their more traditionally configured rifle into that of a bullpup. This may be done to improve ergonomics, reduce weight, and reduce overall length without compromising ballistic performance. Such a modification would be particularly desirable if it required minimal expertise and mechanical skill.
In addition to a new rifle stock kit for the host firearm, a mechanism to reposition the trigger forward of the action and the magazine must be provided for in order to complete the bullpup conversion.
Therefore in consideration of what is available in the prior art, there exist a need for a rifle stock kit which converts a traditionally configured rifle into bullpup configuration. Such a stock kit should require minimal gunsmithing knowledge or mechanical expertise to install and provide a mechanism to reposition the trigger forward of the action and the magazine.